Foroned Ricks of Markland
美利坚合众国 The Banded Folkdoms of Americksland (BFA), mainly called the Banded Folkdoms (BF or B.F.) and Americksland, is a bound groundlawful folkwealth made up of fifty folkdoms and a bound shire. The land is indwelt in midmost Northamericksland, where its forty-eight linked folkdoms and Washington, C.S. (Columbo Shire), the headtown shire, lie between the Great Frithly and Even Seas, landlinked to Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The folkdom of Shoulderland is in the northwest of the landstretch, with Canada to the east and Russland to the west across the Bering Narrowing. The folkdom of Firelands is an ilandcluster in the mid-Great Frithly Sea. Americksland also holds a few landstocks in the Great Frithly and Caribish Seas. Americksland is one of the world's most heathenly sundry and manibreeding folklands, the outcome of great incomings from many rikes. The earthlore and weather of the Banded Folkdoms is also sundry. Oldenindish incame from Eastland to what is now the Banded Folkdoms mainland around 15,000 years ago. After 1500, Old World illnesses brought by Europish greatly lowered their befolkering. Europish besettling began around 1600 and came mostly from Angland. The Banded Folkdoms forthcame from thirteen British rikelings befound along the Even seaboard, which made their own wealthships and folkrike rikeburgerly networks. Fightings between Great Britain and the Americkish rikelings led to the Americkish Uprising. On Afterlithe 4, 1776, chosenmen from the 13 rikelings onereardly outputted the Acknowledgehood of Selfdom, which grounded the Banded Folkdoms of Americksland. The new land, with Frankish help, overcame Britain in the Uprising War, which became the first outcome-worthy war of selfdom against a Europish rikedom. The Groundlaw of today was taken in on Harvestmonth 17, 1787; a few Fixings were later put forth on the Groundlaw, anewing its outcomes but not changing the ur-text. The first ten fixings, named the Gathering of Rights, which behested many grounding burgerly rights and freedoms, were put in log in 1791. The Banded Folkdoms went forth on a strong spreading across Northamerickland throughout the 19th yearhundred, logging inborn folkstems, getting new landstock, and slowly inputting new folkdoms. The Americkish Burgerly War ended lawful bondmanship in the Banded Folkdoms. By the end of the nineteenth yearhundred, the Americkish folkwealthship was the world's biggest The Spanish–Americkish War and World War I soothed the land's standing as a worldly warband might. The Banded Folkdoms forthcame from World War II as the first land with kernelmight weapons and a long-time member of the Banded Folklands Sickerhood Moot. The end of the Cold War and the fall of the Band of Workermootly Kithish Folkrike left the United States as the lone overmight. The land's upmake is that of an evenly banded rike, with three boughs of rike: the Leaderly, Lawmootly, and Rightly boughs. The land's foremost tung is English, though some Spanish is spoken there also. Americksland was banded with England until the Americkish Uprising, which began with the Saying Forth of the Selfhood of the Banded Folkdoms of Americksland in 1776. Americksland has since fought other wars, namely: the War of 1812, its war with Mexico, the Americkish Kith War, its war with Spain, and the two World Wars. The leader of Americksland is Foresitter Barack Obama of the Folkrike Mootband. The Folkrike Mootband also holds the High Hof of the Americkish Folkmoot, but the Allthingish Mootband holds the Low Hof. The Allthingers are Americksland's mootband of the right, whilst the Folkrikers are Americksland's mootband of the left. Naminglore In 1507, Dutch (English: German) landdrawer Martin Waldseemüller made a world landdrawing on which he named the lands of the Western Halffield "Americksland" after Italian farer and landdrawer Amerigo Vespucci. The first written truth of the wordline "Banded Folkdoms of Americkland" was in an onereardly writing setforth in the Maidenland Newssheet newssheet in Williamsburg, Maidenland on Eastermonth 6, 1776. In Arralithe 1776, Thomas Jefferson inputted the wordline "BANDED FOLKDOMS OF AMERICKSLAND" in all big bookstaves in the headline of his "Ur-Rough draught" of the Acknowledgehood of Selfdom. In the last Fourth of Afterlithe likeness of the Acknowledgehood, the main cutting of the headline was changed to read, "The onereard Acknowledgehood of the thirteen banded Folkdoms of Americksland". In 1777 the Writlimbs of Withboundness beared, "The Stile of this Withbinding shall be 'The Banded Folkdoms of Americksland'". The short form "Banded Folkdoms" is also grounded. Other main shapes are "B.F.", the "BFA", and "Americkland". Spoken names input the "B.F. of A." and, amonglandishly, the "Folkdoms". "Columboland", a name popular in scoppings and songs of the late 1700s, from Christopher Columbus; it is found in the name "Columbo Shire". The grounded way to call a landfolk of the Banded Folkdoms is as an "Americkish". "Banded Folkdoms", "Americksland" and "B.F." are noted to call to the land throwbily ("Americkish worths", "B.F. strengthfyrds"). "Americkish" is seldsomely noted in Anglish to call the underlings not linked with the Banded Folkdoms. The wordline "Banded Folkdoms" was firstly noted as morefold, a short-telling of a gathering of selfdom folkdoms—f.b.(for byspel), "the Banded Folkdoms are"—also in the Thirteenth Fixing to the Banded Folkdoms Groundlaw, put in log in 1865. It became main to treat it as onefold—f.b., "the Banded Folkdoms is"—after the end of the Burgerly War. The onefold shape is now grounded; the morefold shape is kept in the saying "these Banded Folkdoms". In non-Anglish tungs, the name is always crosstunged as the crosstung of either the "Banded Folkdoms" or "Banded Folkdoms of Americksland", and spoken as "Americksland". Inborn Americkish and Europish Besettling The inborn folks of the B.F. mainland, incame from Eastland, beginning between 40,000 and 12,000 years ago. Some, such as the fore-Columbish Greatbrookish breed, forthmade high husbandry, great headbuilding, and folkdom-flat folkboundings. After Europish farers and buysellers made the first meetings, many micklered died from uponfolkings of inbrought illnesses such as smallpox. The Spanish farers landed in "La Florida" (The Bloomness) in 1513. Spanland set up settlings in Goldland and New Mexickland that were, in the end, brought into the B.F. There were also some Frankish settlings along the Greatbrook Stream. The Anglish settlings up and down the Even Sea shore were by far the most mainstanding in shaping the yorelore of the Banded Folkdoms. The Maidenland Rikeling began in 1607 and the Wanderer's Plymouth Rikeling in 1620. Some 100,000 Sheermen came to New Angland, mainly the Bluedowns Inlet Rikeling. Beginnin in 1614, the Hollanders settled in today's New York Folkdom; their rikeling of New Netherland was taken over by the Anglish in 1674, but a strong Hollander inflowness stayed in the Hudson Dale north of New Yorkburg for afterkins. Many new incomers, mainly to the South, were bondmen--some two-thirds of all Maidenland incomers between 1630 and 1680. By the turn of the 18th yearhundred, Aferlandish bondmen were becoming the main wellspring of bonded work in many landcuts. With the 1729 breaking of the Carllands and the 1732 settling of Georgeland, the thirteen British rikelings that would become the Banded Folkdoms of Americksland were grounded. All had nearby rikes with choosings open to free men, with a growing fondness to the olden rights of Anglishmen and a feeling of selfrike growning wrethian for folkwealthishness. All put into law the Aferland Bondmen Buysell. With high birth speeds, low death speeds, and steady incomings, the rikelingly befolkering grew quickly. The Christendom anewers trend of the 1730s and 1740s known as the Great Awakening awoke standings in both belieffulness and beliefful freedom. In the Frankish and Indish War, British strengthfyrds took over Canada from the Frankish, but the Frankloving befolkering remained burgerlikely alonestanding from the southern rikelings. Outputting the Inborn Americkish, who were being logged, those thirteen rikelings had a befolkering of 2.6 micklered in 1770, about one-third that of Britain. Nearly one-fifth of those living in what would become the Banded Folkdoms were black bondmen. Anglish outspreading westward saw the inmixing of hopeless fore-grounded breedings it met. But it also found Amerindish fightback to that settling. Anglish Northamerickslandish rikeling folks were overruled by British tolling, they had no inbehalf in the Witenagemot of Great Britain. Earthlore The Banded Folkdoms of Americksland stretches from the Evensea (Atlantic Ocean) in the east to the Great Frithly Sea in the west, from the Bearish Sea along Alaska's shores, to the Caribbean and Searm of Mexico along the southern folkdoms. Being made of fifty folkdoms, 48 of these have landlines with at least one other. Only Alaska and Hawaii's landlines do not meet those of any other folkdom. Manifold is its landshape with high bergs along the Appalachish and Rockies, to green dales, thick in growth, grasslands, and mighty highlands. Elsewhere freshseas abound, and broad drylands are also found. Wetlands can be found in Worted and Lewisland, while woodlands grow on big swaths of land throughout the BFA. Eretide When settlers from England began to settle in North Americksland in the 1580s, living there were many greatthousands of homeborn indwellers. It is thought that they had been living there up to thirty thousand years. The settling of the Land by the English almost wiped out these First Americkslanders and threatened to wholly tear down their kithship. Driven out of their homelands, they were shut-up in steads of sorrow without rights, even that of afare. For many, between the 1500s and the 1900s, their lives ended early: struck down by sickness, gloom, and torn asunder by war. Loremen reckon that 90 of 100 First Americkslanders died of sickness brought by the English settlers by 1620. In 1607 a town was set up by Englishmen at what is now Jamestown, Virginia. At first the settlers underwent great hardship, but with the coming of a new Town Head, De La War, the town blossomed. The year 1620 saw the Pilgrim Fathers' coming to nowaday New Plymouth, near Boston. They came from England, some hundreds, on the ship "Mayflower" seeking freedom to worship and freedom from reevish hounding. During the first winter almost half of died through hunger and cold. At a sundry mass they spoke blessedly of God and thanked Him for their living, and the ninety First Americkslanders helped them to stay alive during that first grim winter. That was the first Thanksgiving's Day in Ameriksland. At New Plymouth they set up a folkright rule, founded on freedom and godly belief in Massachusetts, freedom from hounding by beadledom in Rhodesealand, and settled upon it in a written handfast in Connecticut, which some think was the first written framework of rike anywhere in the world. In time up sprung new towns begun by Dutchmen (1624) and Swedish folks(1638). A town with bearing on Manhattan iland, New Amsterdam, nowaday New York, was bought from the First Americkslanders for a small fee by the Dutch. They built wharves and a landing, but cared little for the town's look and pigs wandered freely on its badly made, barely lit and untended roads. By the middle 1700s years, thirteen rikelings had been set up. As they grew in wealth, there arose a call for freedom and lonestance from Britain, a call to overthrowing. However, Britain's masters answered their call for lonestance with tougher geldish and reevish laws. At first that brought misunderstanding and goodwill loss; then unrest and wroth; afterwards bitter gainsayings and then in 1775 uprising and the fight for lonestance. As a token of overthrowing, the settlers wrote the Saying Forth of Self Rule and spokesmen from each of the thirteen rikelings signed it on 4 July 1776, a writing that set out birth rights for most folks. That time is now known as Lonestance Day. A young tillman and afterwards Headman, George Washington, brought about a welding of men of many kinds into a true landfyrd. In one of the last great fight-outs of the war the Amerikslanders, with help from the French, made the besetted British fighting-men at Yorktown yield fully, hastening lonestance's coming for the thirteen rikelings. By the frithwrit put together inwriting in Paris 1783 Britain acknowledged the right to lonestance for the Banded Folkdoms Americksland. The rike's written framework, drafted in 1789, with a few wends is still sound today. At Lonestance's coming there were thirteen rikelings and, as time passed, into the Folkdom came new rikelings. The more well-to-do folks began to build big homes along the Atlantic shoreline. But others, seeking a better way of life moved westward in searching for thrivedom. Some found happiness and richness - others did not - and, in going westward through wilderness and over fells thousands were killed by First Americksland fighters, illness and mishap brought death to others, or were lost in wicked weather. In 1849, gold was found in Californland and from all over the world came men in droves hoping to "strike it rich" and to find a better life. In the 1860s years, seven rikelings not wishing to lose a folkdom's right to hold thralls disbanded from the Banded Folkdoms of Americksland, and a grim and bloody war between kith followed. Sadly, more Americkslanders died in this homeland infighting than in any other war they have fought elsewhere. At last, after five years of fighting, the Northern folkdoms won. In 1867 Ameriksland bought Alaska from Russland for $7.2 million. Many folks thought that to be unwise and unthrifty, but with the finding thereafter of a great deal of gold and rock oil, it is now easy to see that the Land was bought indeed for a small fee. The 1870s years saw the forshaping of the BFA into a workcraft, skillcraft, and warfaring power. Europe's downtrodden came in droves to share by tilth the Land's boon and good tiding. Free-believers and others hounded by the "Old World reevedoms" sought and found freedom there. Meanwhile many homegrown folk buried their loved ones and their hearts on long walks through snowy fields to out-of-way wretchsteads. By the 1900s years only some 250,000 lived on. The winning of the war with Spain in 1898 saw the Banded Folkdoms rise to a world meathstead. Straight away they wrenched from Spain their outposts in Asia and in the Frithful Sea, amongst them the Philippines. However, their answer to the Philipinos' call for self-rule was stern and hardhearted. The outcome was the death of many thousand guiltless folk of the ilands. The early 1900s was a sad time for mankind. Millions died in the first World War and warfaring burden fell heavily upon the Americkslander folk. During the 1900s years New York had become world business' heart and wealth. In 1929 a swift downturn from thriving times to neediness and even hunger was felt in homes by millions throughout the Folkdoms. The 1950s and 1960s years saw the Cold War's heating-up with wars in Korea and Vietnam, unrest in the Middle East, the Cuban showdown alongside the Band of Workermootly Kithish Commonwealths. Thosand-upon-thousand Americkslanders fighting-men died in these wars. At home the drive for a fairer deal for Afro-Amerikslanders or Black Amerikslanders moved along a little more quickly. A time of greater hope for a new way forward in the stand for even rights came at Washington in 1963 with Dr. Martin Luther-King's soul-stirring speech, "I Have a Dream". On July 20, 1969, the Banded Folkdoms brought off perhaps the onefold greatest skill craft wonder when starfarer Neil Armstrong was the first man to walk upon the Moon, a world other than his own. In 1991 the Workermootly Kithish Gathering (WKG) break-up saw the the Cold's War, and a seemingly a safer world. But with the bitterness spreadig between Palestinish and Israeli folks; the September 2001 strikes against some Ameriksland's great towns and wars in Afghanistan and Iraq, a far less safer world has come about. During the past 400 years much good and bad has befallen the Banded Folkdoms' folk and set-backs, whilst at times ill-boding and dreadful, have not stopped them from going forth and showing themselves to be world leaders in so many fields, such as starfaring, healcraft and witcraft. Even in today's world where Americkslanders are up against a bitter foe brooking dreadful weapons without warning; the war in Iraq; and folks in droves unlawfully passing over its thresholds, the Banded Folkdoms is still, for most, a boonful and good tidings land. For newcomers, even in these worrisome days, it not hard to take up folkship: thousands upon thousands do so each year. There a man can buy a home; his mind can become learned; his kithship and speechship background is given worth; freedom is his right, and his freedom to worship is in law enshrined ; he is free to put into written and spoken words his thoughts and beliefs without fear ; he has the right to gather together freely with others, and find his own pathway to happiness. Folkdoms (in ABCish layout) (For a list of wellsprings, see here and here .)